


Flannel

by emilywritesfics



Series: Tumblr Prompts [17]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cooking, F/M, Flannel Shirts, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilywritesfics/pseuds/emilywritesfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy must have owned quite a few flannel shirts, because he wore them often. It annoyed Clarke to no end because, <i>how could someone that goddamned attractive be so infuriating.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Flannel

**Author's Note:**

> bellamyblackthorn asked me for bellarke + flannel shirts. This doesn’t follow the prompt as much as I planned for it too, but I think you’ll still like it
> 
> jabborjay was nice enough to beta this for me

The day Clarke and Bellamy met, Bellamy was wearing a flannel shirt. Clarke knew immediately that she liked him in flannel. She didn’t tell him that, of course, since they started fighting the minute they were introduced to each other. 

Bellamy must have owned quite a few flannel shirts, because he wore them often. It annoyed Clarke to no end because,  _ how could someone that goddamned attractive be so infuriating. _

It was during one of those arguments, (when Bellamy so happened to be wearing flannel) that their relationship changed.

Bellamy had come over to the apartment Clarke shared with Octavia, but Octavia hadn’t been home yet.

“How can someone be so completely wrong about absolutely everything?” Clarke argued.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Bellamy retorted, moving closer to her.

“I’m not wrong,” Clarke said stepping forwards, “you just refuse to listen to the facts.”

“They’re not facts if they’re wrong,” Bellamy said, leaning in.

Clarke was about to yell something back when she realized how close they were, and the comment died on her lips. They stared at eachother for a minute, and Clarke glanced down at Bellamy’s lips. She looked back up and her eyes locked with Bellamy’s right before they crashed their lips together in a frantic kiss.

Clarke ran her fingers through Bellamy’s hair while Bellamy grabbed her hips and pulled her flush against him.

The kiss ended as quickly as it had started.

“I’m sorry,” Bellamy panted as he pulled away. He blushed ran a hand through his hair. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Don’t be,” Clarke said, taking a step towards him.

Bellamy’s response was cut off by Clarke grabbing his collar and pulling him in for another kiss.

* * *

The first time Clarke stayed over at Bellamy’s apartment was three months later.

Clarke woke up wrapped in Bellamy’s arms. She could get used to this. When she shifted, Bellamy groaned, but let go of her, rolled over, and went back to sleep. 

Clarke slipped out of bed, and started opening his drawers, looking for something to wear. She found his shirt drawer, which did contain an impressive number of flannel shirts, grabbed one, and pulled it on while she padded down the hallway towards the kitchen.

Though she was no master chef, Clarke could cook a thing or two. She hadn’t had the chance to cook a meal for Bellamy, and now was the perfect time to showcase her skills. Granted, all she planned to cook were a couple of eggs, and some bacon if he had any, but they would be some damn good eggs and bacon.

She was so preoccupied with the cooking, that Clarke didn’t hear Bellamy come down the hallway and into the kitchen. 

“Hey babe,” Bellamy said, wrapping his arms around Clarke’s waist.

Clarke jumped, and Bellamy started laughing.

“Don’t scare me like that,” Clarke scolded, swatting his arm.

“I was just saying hello,” Bellamy said. He pulled away. “Nice shirt, by the way.”

“Thanks,” Clarke said.

* * *

Though Clarke never told him that she liked him in flannel, it didn’t take long for Bellamy to figure out that he got laid more when he wore flannel. In the two years they had been dating, he had used that fact to his advantage more than a few times.

Today, Bellamy was using Clarke’s love of him in flannel shirts for a different reason. (Not that he didn’t want to get laid, he just had different motives).

He had been planning this day for weeks. It had taken a little bit of convincing (though not as much as he feared it might) for Abby to let Bellamy use the Griffin family lakehouse. Thankfully, he hadn’t had to tell her what he planned on doing. She could keep a secret, but the fewer people knew about his plans, the better. He didn’t want Clarke to find out before she was supposed to.

Though she didn't find out what the surprise was, Clarke figured out that there would be one long before Bellamy anticipated she would.

“What are you planning?” Clarke asked Bellamy, two weeks earlier.

“What?”

“You’re planning a surprise,” Clarke said, “and don’t deny it because I know you are.”

“Telling you would defeat the purpose,” Bellamy said, praying that knowing there was a surprise was the extent of her knowledge.

“I don’t mind,” Clarke said.

“I do,” Bellamy said, “and you would too, if you knew what it is.”

She had been annoyed that he wouldn’t tell her what it was, but Bellamy didn’t crack

So, on a friday two weeks later, Clarke was pleasantly surprised when Bellamy told her.

“We’re going out for the weekend, so pack your bags.”

He still wouldn’t tell her where they were going, but she managed to squeeze a few hints out of him. (“How do I know what to pack if I don’t know where we’re going?”

“Whatever you would wear normally, nothing fancy.”)

 

When Clarke figured out where they were going, Bellamy saw her literally brighten up, and sit up in her seat.

“No,” she breathed, with a smile on her face, “you didn’t.”

“I did,” Bellamy said.

She hadn’t been to the lakehouse in more than a year. Bellamy knew that it had been one of her favourite places growing up, and it was perfect for what he had planned.

“Is this the surprise?” Clarke asked, as they got out of the car.

“Part of it,” Bellamy told her.

“You mean there’s more?” Clarke asked.

“This isn’t even the best part,” he said.

 

He didn’t reveal the best part until the next night.

They had walked, hand in hand, along the paths that weaved their way around the lake, and were now standing at the edge of the dock.

“I know you’ve been wondering what the rest of my surprise is,” Bellamy said.

Clarke nodded, and Bellamy took her hands.

“Clarke Griffin,” he started, “Our relationship started off very rock. Honestly, when we first met, the idea of even being your friend was repulsive,” Bellamy joked, “I still don’t want to be just your friend, but for some completely different reasons. You make me the happiest man in the world, and I can’t imagine being with anyone else.” He let go of one of Clarke’s hands and reached into his pocket while getting down on one knee. “Clarke Griffin, will you marry me?”

Clarke gasped, and her hand flew to her mouth. She stood there for a moment, staring down at him.

“So what do you say?” Bellamy asked.

Clarke started nodding vigorously. “Yes, yes, of course I’ll marry you.”

She grabbed the collar of his flannel and pulled him into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://belamygrifin.tumblr.com)


End file.
